


Drabbles from Tumblr

by secondgate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, camgirl john, more to be added - Freeform, sometimes you just gotta help your best friend jack off to her sister, toxicstuck, well maybe a little plot but you dont need to know that, yes i know this is john centric dont look at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondgate/pseuds/secondgate
Summary: just a bunch of stuff i pulled from my tumblr
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, Jane Crocker/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 12





	1. cammie

John moaned as well he could around the ring gag, arching his back as two strong hands held him down. His own was thrown back behind his head and wrapped around Bro’s neck. He was mercilessly bounced up and down each time Bro’s cock slamming deep inside him. It wouldn’t be long until he came.

Almost as if he knew a low voice growled into his ear. “You better not come kid. I’m not done with you yet.” The warning only served to push John closer to the edge. He would be punished severely but at this point couldn’t find it in himself to care. Suddenly, sharp nails dug into his thighs. “Do you want me to bring out the cock ring?”

John tensed up before shaking his violently. The gag prevented him from saying no but he hoped Bro would be kind just this once. Sadly this didn’t seem to be one of those times. Chuckling darkly, he slowed his thrusting. “What did you say? You need to speak louder baby.” He let out a whine. “So you don’t want the cock ring huh?” John nodded furiously, pressing himself against Bro’s chest. He laughed. “Alright, but if you come before me,” his voice turned serious as he yanked John’s hair forcing him to reveal his neck. “You’re gonna fucking regret it.”

With that he forced John onto the floor, starting to fuck him doggy style with one hand still gripping his hair. He shook with the force of the thrusts and the effort of not coming. Until Bro’s previously precise thrusts devolved into reckless abandon. Finally he slowed, pulling John as close as possible as he released inside. John moaned at the feeling of being filled up, shaking as he gets to orgasm.

They stay there panting, covered in sweat before Bro finally pulls out watching as his come slowly leaks out. John collapses with a groan, exhausted. He snickers and smacks his ass, getting up to turn off the cameras. As he does so, John gets up, undoing the gag and stretching his arms back. “I need a shower so bad.”

Bro hums in agreement. Once he was sure everything was off he walked back to John. Pulling him into his arms, he kissed his forehead. “You did so well, angel. Bet you’re gonna have all those virgins creaming in their pants just listening to you.” 

John snorts and pulls him down for a kiss. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john is a whore and i love him very much <3


	2. growing up

Rose exhaled. The stench of alcohol, one she had grown used to, was much stronger than usual. Her mother sat slumped in her chair holding a martini glass. Carefully she spoke, “You called mother?”

She slowly lifted her head. A glint of recognition in her eyes as she smiled. “Rosie..come ‘er.” She patted her lap.

Without realizing it, her body moved to stand in front of her mother before hesitantly sitting down. An arm wrapped around her waist as her face was pushed into soft breasts. “You’ve grown into such a beautiful girl.” She tightened her grip. 

“Mother..?” Rose tried to push back.

She shushed her. “It’s time I show you how to be a woman.” Her heart beat faster, adrenaline filling her veins. A hand pets her thigh, slowly moving up, eliciting a soft gasp. It reached the edge of her skirt and pushed the fabric up.

Rose jerked. “It’s okay, baby,” her mother crooned into her ear. “Mommy’s gonna help you.” Fingers pressed against the front of her panties, trailing over her hidden cunt. They stopped at her clit, circling it through the fabric.

Her thighs tensed at the unfamiliar feeling, mouth falling open as her mother moved faster. She rubbed harder, pressing and pinching her clit. 

Tears pricked at her eyes while she gripped her mother's shirt. The feeling was growing too much, making her stomach curl, heat traveling up her body. Impulsively, her hips bucked into her hand. 

She leaned forward, pulling Rose closer. “C’mon, Rosie. You can let go.”

Unable to hold back, she let out a sob. Her legs shook as her cunt tightened, squirting out as an unfamiliar feeling washed over her. It made her mind go blank, only focusing on the white, hot pleasure that filled her.

Her mother held her close, whispering words of praise as she slowly came down from that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i wish that was me


	3. flunitrazpam

It was easy to get her mother to pass out. All she had to do was mix a roofie into a glass of her alcohol and wait. Not even 20 minutes had passed before her mother stumbled into her room with less grace than usual.

She waited another 10 minutes just to make sure before making her move.

Slipping into her room, the only light was the moonlight from the window. It illuminated her mother, who laid on her bed. She was on her back, arms splayed to the side, eyes closed, completely vulnerable. Arousal stirred in her lower region. For so long, Rose had fantasied about this night, her mother at her disposal to use and pleasure.

Hastily she undid the loose knot that held her robe together. To her absolute delight, there was nothing underneath. It was almost like her mother planned this for her.

Admiring her body, she paused at her mother's breasts. They were large and plump, perfect for when she was breastfed as a babe. How did it feel, she wondered, to drink from her mother? 

Well, she didn’t have to wonder for long.

Crawling on top of her mother, straddling her hips. Gripping one of her boobs, Rose leaned forward. She wrapped her mouth around the nipple, sucking softly. It hardened in her mouth. 

Rose began to grope her while she kept sucking and ran a tongue over the nipple. To her disappointment, her mother wasn’t lactating. The joy of greedily drinking her milk would be lost on her.

Regretfully, Rose let go. There were more important things to do.

Moving down, she settled in between her legs. Pushing them apart, Rose eyed her mother's pussy hungrily. 

She lightly swiped it with her index finger. It was already wet. Using two fingers, she spread her lips apart. Already her heart started to beat faster in her chest. Experimentally she slowly pressed a finger inside, watching with fascination as it sunk in with a squelch. It was hot and tight, not unlike her own. But as she curled it, a low groan came from above.

Rose stilled. Was her mother awake? What would she say? If she finds out what her daughter was doing, would she still love her? Questions raced through her mind as the worst-case scenario made itself known. To her relief, it was a false alarm. Her mother was still asleep, most likely due to the drugs. So she continued.

Curling her finger a few times before adding a second. It slipped in with ease. Rose watched with rapt attention to how her mother's body reacted unconsciously. Cautiously moving her fingers around inside, alternating between scissoring and curling them. Then she pushed deeper.

Rose must have hit her g-spot as without warning, she spasmed. Legs trying to squeeze shut but held open. She brushed against the same spot, hearing her mother's breath hitch. A smirk played on her lips. Pulling her fingers away from there, she paused before slamming them directly into the spot. The reaction was immediate. Her whole body tensed as she let out a strangled moan, arching her back as Rose continued to roughly pump her fingers in and out.

While doing that, she brought her attention to her clit. During this she had purposefully ignored the rosy bud, denying the attention it needed. So now she dipped her head to circle her tongue around her clit. Her mother moaned louder now, starting to writhe on the bed.

Finally, she took it into her mouth and sucked roughly. It was sweeter than she expected, not that she minded, really. 

The combined pleasure of her fingers and hot mouth seemed to push her over the edge. She came with a sharp cry spilling all over Rose’s fingers, legs shaking. When she settled, Rose pulled out.

Bringing her hands up, she watched as the clear liquid that coated her fingers slowly dripped down. Then she put them in her mouth, licking it off. There was still more dripping from her mother's pussy.

Rose smiled. The drug's effects did last for a few hours after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rose is a mommys girl after all


	4. pavlov's dog

The slight creak of the door causes her to look up. John stands sheepishly in the doorway, refusing to meet her eye in favor of fidgeting with his fingers. She closed her laptop and waited for him to speak.

After a moment, he glanced up. “Miss..,” he stopped, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. There was a sense of hesitation, fear that prevented him from continuing.

Rose offered a smile, which seemed to alleviate some of that tension. “Can I ask you a question?” He hadn’t moved inside the room yet instead hovering at the door. 

“Of course,” she said, rising from her desk. During the short time John lived with her, Rose had developed habits to assist his stay. One of these has been their ‘talks.’ Whenever John needed to talk about difficult topics or just wanted to be comforted, she would sit him down on the small couch in her office. 

Constant use of this method proved to be successful. Especially since as she sat down, John rushed to her side, scrambling to sit as close as possible. It was endearing.

When he finally got comfortable, head resting on her chest with his legs over her lap, she asked, “What did you want to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was gonna be more but i kinda lost inspiration so i just ended it there maybe ill finish this one day


	5. best friends

Roxy groans, falling back on her sheets and throwing an arm over her eyes. “FUCK I’m so damn hornyyy.” Behind her, John hums in agreement. 

“Who’re you thinking about?”

This was a common game they played. One of them would be horny, and the other would help them get off. Not exactly what normal friends did, but they weren’t very normal, were they?

Taking a deep breath, she stretches out and pops her back with a satisfying crack. “No one in particular...”

“Rose?” John offers.

Roxy snorts. “Like that hasn’t been done to death.” Her sister was usually the first person she’d think about. Just imagining Rose would be enough to her going. She would give that enticing smirk while coyly sliding up her skirt—skin a lovely rosy pink (to live up to her name). From arousal or alcohol would be up to debate.

Without realizing it, she started to rub her clit through her panties. “Y’know she isn’t very good at hiding her desire,” he remarks, digging his fingers into her hair to rub her scalp. “Remember last  
weekend?” Roxy whines. God, how could she not.

It was a normal get together like always, but her eyes couldn’t stop wandering. Rose wore a small, tight dress with the neckline plunging a little too far. She made the skimpy thing look absolutely divine. Roxy swore she died when her sister looked at her in a way that could only be described as hunger. 

Soft laughter came from above. John was watching in amusement as her body reacted to the memories. “You should’ve told her you weren’t wearing anything underneath. You wanna know what I think she would’ve done?” She lets out a shuddering breath. The smooth voice did nothing to stop the heat rising in her lower region.

He doesn’t wait for a response before continuing. “She’d take you away, maybe to her room or just to the side of the party, and she’d smile. Put a hand up your dress, just to check. And Roxy-” She moans at her name. Thoughts of Rose fill all her senses. She can’t help but move her fingers faster, rubbing in harsh circles. “-oh, you’d be wet. Absolutely dripping. Her fingers would be covered in you. And she’d watch as you spread your legs just for her, showing off how she makes you feel.”

That was too much. Roxy threw her head back, legs shaking as an orgasm rocked her body. Minutes pass as they sit together in near silence. The only sounds being Roxy’s harsh breathing and John’s nails scraping against her scalp.

“I’m still horny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two of my faves


	6. then the phone rang

He watches as she laughed, throwing her head back. The martini glass held lightly in her hand-tipped dangerously.

“Be careful, or you’ll spill your drink,” John chided, reaching forward to push the glass to her lips. It tipped over and soaked her shirt, making her swear. He shook his head in disappointment. The white shirt, now ruined, did nothing to conceal her pink, lacy bra underneath. “What did I just tell you, Roxy? Now your shirt is ruined.”

She whined, leaning forward. “Johnny. I’m sorry.” He sighed in response. Gripping the shirt, he pulled it off with the clumsy help of Roxy. Throwing it off to the side, he brought his attention back to her.

Roxy was drunk. If it was not apparent by her actions, it was obvious by the deep flush that settled over her skin. Her skirt had ridden up, revealing panties that matched with her bra—a wet stain formed on the front.

A soft groan brought his attention back up. “Fuck. My shirt is ruined to hell,” Roxy slurred.

John huffed and placed a finger on her bra. “So is your bra. It must have leaked through.” He shoved it down, watching her boobs bounce out. Humming as he watched her nipples harden in the cool air, John said, “Might as well take everything off.” Roxy made no move to stop him.

In one swift motion, he pulled both her skirt and panties off. Mindlessly she spread her legs open to present her dripping cunt. A wave of desire passed over him. If he wanted, he could just…

His phone rang.

Frowning, he pulled back to check who it was. Of course, it was Rose. He clicked his tongue and got up. Roxy made a startled noise, confused. With one last look back, looking at her flushed skin and hazy eyes, he accepted the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want context? well im not gonna tell you lmao


	7. monopoly

Jane should think of John as a rival, someone to be jealous of. A competitor for her mother’s affection. However, while she may not have been mother’s favorite, she was the heiress. In a few short years, she would take over the company and do what she was raised to.

John, however, was treated like a flower. Never would he be allowed in such a dangerous position.

Yet as she stares at him sprawled across her satin sheets, it wasn’t jealousy that bubbles within her. It was something different. The feeling you get when you see an exotic bird trapped in its cage, pity for its life of confinement yet adoration for its beauty.

Yes, beauty. It was evident in every gesture, every coy smile, or shy giggle. She could feel his allure taking her over as he moans and shakes, her name falling from his lips like a desperate prayer.

She doesn’t dare touch him out of fear her desire to monopolize will overtake any self-control she has. So she watches with a cold expression.

John twists his body, fluttering his lashes at her, but she doesn’t concede. He bucks his hips, letting out whines and soft pleas. Sweat glistens on his lean body. She can see everything as he stretches out, as he submits.

Her resolve starts crumbling. Years of discipline going to waste as she continues to watch. It’s okay, she tells herself. After all, mother did say everything would be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day ill write a proper janejohn fic but today is not that day


	8. just for now

A hand carded through his hair while another stroked across his back. It was rare for John to be so relaxed, especially when being touched. But continuously fighting left him tired, and after months of avoiding his captors he had quickly grown touched starved, craving the comfort of another human.

So he gave in. The next time Dirk pet him there was no resistance, only hesitant submission. To say Dirk was happy would be an understatement.

Now, as John sat in the other's lap, face buried in the crook of his neck, he couldn’t deny that it didn’t feel good. The fingers massaging his scalp was almost enough to put him to sleep.

Then he slid his hand down to cup John’s cheek. “Look at me.” He lifted his head up. “I love you so much.”

Dirk’s words were bittersweet. But maybe, just for now, he’ll indulge in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is my shortest one so far


End file.
